In the Development Operations (“DevOps”) in-the-cloud culture, there are rapid and repeated releases of software. In the past, there were long release cycles and extensive testing before each release. Presently, software release cycles have dramatically shortened and may require builds and releases to occur more rapidly. These builds may require additional testing past the release. Traditionally, dynamic compilers may be used to compile and optimize such software.
A compiler may be made of one or more programs that convert a software application's source code written in a programming language into another computer form of code such as bytecode or machine code. A compiler can perform many operations including preprocessing, parsing, code generation, and code optimization. A compiler may perform compilation and optimization of an application's source code to turn the code into efficient executable code. Optimization may depend on the execution environment.